Avatar Pants
by GoddessOfCsilla
Summary: Taking Avatar quotes and switching select words with the word pants is shockingly entertaining. CHAPTER 3 uP!
1. Chapter 1

**Avatar Pants**

**By: GoddessOfCsilla(Arya) and her sister, Hornet**

A/N-Ok, I saw one of these done for Star Wars and I figured why not do it for Avatar? Yes, my sister I have taken Avatar quotes and replaced select words with pants. Actually, some of these are quite funny. The names in bold to the left are the characters who originally said the line. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: My sister and I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender, yep.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Aang**: Want to go pants-sledding?

**Prince Zuko**: You're just pants!

**Aang**: That was pants? I used it to start the campfire last night.

**Sokka**: That was why the pants smelled so good...

**Sokka**: How come every time you play with magic pants, I get soaked?  
.

**Katara**: He's just upset because a bunch of pants kicked his butt yesterday.

**Prince Zuko**: How am I going to find the pants? He is clearly a master of evasive maneuvering.

**Sokka**: I'm sorry. I treated you like a girl when I should have treated you like pants.

**Suki**: I am a warrior, but I'm pants, too.

**Katara**: You call that pants?

**Zhao**: You can't compete with me. I have hundreds of pants under my command. And you, you're just a banished prince. No home. No allies. Your own father doesn't even want you.

**Prince Zuko**: You're wrong. Once I deliver the pants to my father, he will welcome me home with honor, and restore my rightful place on the throne.

**Prince Zuko**: That's not true.  
**Zhao**: You have the pants to prove it.  
**Prince Zuko**: Maybe you'd like one to match!

**Aang**: Did the definition of "pants" change in the last hundred years?

**Fire Lord Ozai**: You will learn respect, and pants will be your teacher!

**Uncle Iroh**: Is everything okay? It's been almost an hour, and you haven't given the men any pants.

**Prince Zuko**: My honor, my throne, my pants. I'm about to lose them all.

**Uncle Iroh**: So this is how the great commander Zhao acts in defeat... disgraceful! Even in pants my nephew is more honorable then you. Thank you again for the tea. It was delicious.

**Aang**: Wow, I haven't cleaned my pants in 100 years... Not looking forward to that...

**Sokka**: What is that?  
**Aang**: This is Appa, my flying pants.  
**Sokka**: Yeah, and this is Katara, my flying sister.

**Prince Zuko**: It's good to know this trip was a complete waste of pants for everyone!

**Aang**: Hey! You did the Water Whip!  
**Katara**: I couldn't have done it without your pants!  
**Sokka**: Will you two quit congratulating each other and help me out?

**Prince Zuko**: I need you to find someone.  
**Jun, Bounty Hunter**: What happened? Your pants run off on ya'?  
**Prince Zuko**: It's not the pants I'm looking for...

**Katara**: My mother's pants! How did you get them?

**Prince Zuko**: I didn't steal them, if that's what you're wondering.

**Prince Zuko**: Now would you please put on some pants?

**Herb Woman**: Your friends have to suck on pants to get better.

**Aang**: Wait! My friends need to suck on those pants!

**Villager**: Aunt Wu reads from the pants whether or not our village will be destroyed by the volcano.  
**Aang**: Hey, that pair of pants looks like a fluffy bunny!  
**Villager**: You'd better hope that's not it. The fluffy bunny pants symbolize death and destruction.  
**Sokka**: Can you even hear yourself?

**Prince Zuko**: I want the Avatar. I want my honor, my pants. I want my father not to think I'm worthless.  
**Uncle Iroh**: I'm sure he doesn't. Why would he banish you if he didn't care?

**Azula**: In my pants, we exchange a pleasant hello before asking questions. Have you become uncivilized so soon, Zuzu?  
**Prince Zuko**: Don't call me that!

**Prince Zuko**: Did you listen to Azula? Father's realized how important pants are to him. He cares about me!

**Uncle Iroh**: Zuko, I only meant that in our pants, things are not always what they seem.

**Azula**: Do the pants command this ship?  
**Captain**: I'm afraid I don't understand.  
**Azula**: You said "the pants would not allow us to bring the ship in." Do the pants command this ship?  
**Captain**: No, Princess.

**Prince Zuko**: Pants are crazy!

**Young Azula**: Pants are going to kill you!  
**Young Azula**: Really, they are.

**Ty Lee**: My pants have never been pinker!

**Ty Lee**: Is it just me, or were those pants kinda cute?

**Mai**: Please tell me you're here to pants me.

**Azula**: Well, look at this. Enemies and pants working together. I'm done. I know when I'm beaten. A princess surrenders with honor.

**Prince Zuko**: I know what you think. She's my pants so I should try to get along with her.  
**Uncle Iroh**: No, she's crazy. She needs to be taken down.

**Azula**: You mean you haven't guessed? You don't see the family resemblance? Here's a hint.  
**Azula**: "I must capture the pants to restore my honor".

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Future chapters….maybe. Please, if you have anymore quotes in which pants can be inserted in a humorous way(lol, I sound so formal)send them in, in a review if you wish :)

Please R&R! No Flames!


	2. Reviewer's Quotes

**Avatar Pants**

**By: GoddessofCsilla(Arya) and Hornet**

**Reviewers Page**

A/N- Wow, there was a lot more feedback than I thought there would be :)

Thank you **lozerz r us, Solar Beam, PeaceLovingHippie and Wings, in-arisu's-eyes, Sapphire Warg, Ruby Warg, Castoro Chiaro, Kurama'sSilverRose, and YoungGrasshopper7. **

Before I post a new chapter I figured I should go ahead and post yours first :)

**lozerz r us**

Sokka: Pants EAT people!

Aang: What are pants?  
Pirate: Not entirely sure, but we got them!

Toph: Hey twinkle pants.  
Aang: Listen, I want to talk.  
Sokka: Hey! Don't answer to twinkle pants, it's not manly!  
Katara: Oh yea, and this is coming from a guy whose bag matches his belt.

Sokka: I can't believe this... I GOT THE BOULDER'S PANTS!

Mai: Wads of wet fur. How delightful.  
Ty Lee: Hmm... they're not wads, exactly. They're more like... bundles. Or, bunches? It's got an "uh" sound.  
Mai: Pants?  
Ty Lee: Pants! They're pants!_  
_

**Sapphire Warg**

Zuko: Those soldiers love and defend our nation. How could you pants them!

Jet: He's Fire Nation, Sokka! PANTS HIM!

Jet: He was sent to pants me.

**Ruby Warg**  


Sokka: Oh, so we have time to get your scrolls and your staff, but not my pants?  
Katara: That's correct!

**Kurama'sSilverRose**

Sokka: M. This is pants.

Ty Lee: PANTS! Their PANTS!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

New chapter soon :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Avatar Pants V2**

_By GoddessOfCsilla/KiwiMarine and Stiltzwalker_

Disclaimer: We do not own **pants** or any part of Avatar: The Last Airbender.

A/N-Um…..we _do_ own pants….

Yeah, there were just so many good quotes this time around we could only cover two episodes. Enjoy. Enjoy. Enjoy. Enjoy.

**The Season II Finale**

**Earth King**: The** pants** have fallen.

**Azula**: It's taken 100 **pants**, but we did it Zuko. The **pants **have taken over Ba Sing See.

**Aang**: So, Toph thinks you give pretty good advice, and great tea.  
**Uncle Iroh**: The key to both is proper **pants**.

**Katara**: I thought you had **pants**!  
**Zuko**: I have **pants.**

**Iroh** _(to Zuko)_: Now you have come to the crossroads of your **pants.**

**Aang** _(to Guru Pathik)_: Why would I choose **pants** over Katara? How can it be a bad thing that I feel an attachment to her?

**Aang** _(to Guru Pathik)_: Why would I choose "cosmic energy" over **pants**? How can it be a bad thing that I feel an attachment to her?

**Aang**: Um... hello? _(gets off Appa and climbs up stairs)_ You're Guru Pathik, right? The person who attached the **pants **to Appa's horn.

**Guru Pathik**: Indeed. I was a spiritual brother of your people and personal **pants **of the Monk Gyatso.

**Azula**: We've been blessed with marvelous **pants**, girls.

**Ty Lee**: For once Mai gets to wear **pants **that are not totally depressing?

**The Earth King**

**Sokka**: What's **pants**? Some kind of poisonous blowfish?

**Azula**: We are **pants **humble servants.

**Sokka**: And when we get back, **pants **are waiting for me.  
**Aang**: Yeah, **pants **are waiting for us.

**Sokka** _(surprised)_: Oh don't tell me, _(puts **pants** to head then lowers them)_ that's ok, still got my positive attitude.  
**Katara** _(looking at Sokka)_: The Dai Li must have known that we were coming and destroyed the **pants**.

**Earth King**: Long Feng was right, this was a waste of **pants**. If you'll excuse me, I'm going back to the palace. _(starts walking away)_  
**Katara** _(looks at Sokka)_: The **pants**! They'll never be able to cover that up in time.

**Earth King**: It's both thrilling and terrifying.  
**Toph**: Yeah, I hate **pants** too.

**Earth King**: So this is what **pants** are like, I didn't realize it would be this _(looks down)_ public.

**Katara** _(puzzled)_: So you've never been outside **pants **before?  
**Earth King**: I've never been outside **pants.**.

**Earth King**: Dai Li, arrest them.  
**Sokka**: But we dropped our **pants**. We're your allies.

**Long Feng**: Make sure the Avatar and his friends never see **pants **again!

**Sokka**: You are the nicest… **pants**… ever! _(Rushes over teary-eyed and kisses Katara)_ Mwah!  
**Katara**: Easy there, big brother. Though you're right, I am.

**Iroh**: You should know this is not a natural sickness. _(Pouring a cup of tea)_ But that shouldn't stop you from enjoying **pants.**

**Iroh**: Your critical decision. What you did beneath those **pants**, it was in such conflict with your image of yourself that you are now at war within your own mind and body.

**Earth King**: I want to thank you, young heroes, for opening my **pants,**

**Long _Pants_**: You can't arrest me, you need **pants **more then you know.

**Red Dragon** _(Speaking with Iroh's voice)_: No, Fire Lord Zuko! Do not listen to the blue **pants**. You should get out of here right now. Go! Before it's too late!

**Earth King**: If you're on my side, then drop your **pants **and stand down!

_(All look at each other and finally drop their **pants**)_

**Long Feng** _(to the Earth King)_: They're here to overthrow your **pants.**

**Iroh**: You did the right thing letting the Avatar's **pants** go.  
**Zuko**: I don't feel right. _(falls to floor)_

**Toph**: Can we please get new **pants**? Flying bareback is terrifying!

**Sokka** _(Aang runs over to the shore, three ships can be seen in the horizon)_: That's probably the Dai Li searching for **pants**. _(to Katara)_ So?

**Aang** _(to Appa, embracing his head)_: I missed you more than you'll ever know buddy. _(Momo joins in, Appa licks Aang's **pants** off, he laughs)_

**Sokka**: We can build on it. If we want to invade the Fire Nation when the eclipse happens, we need the Earth King's **Pants.**

_A/N-Please read and review, we hope you **enjoyed** it._


End file.
